


The Inevitable Heat Death of the Universe

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Morality, End of the World, F/F, Genocide, Humans Are Terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: The earth burned, the dead’s screams lingered in the wretched air for perhaps a bit too long. And still, no help came. Babes in arms wailed, for all the good it would do them. Come nightfall, only their charred little corpses would remain. In time, they would fade from memory as they did from life. Some believed no matter what, the world would not cease to exist, the seasons would come and go, and the planets would continue their orbits. This time, however, it would be different. For once, winter would not be coming.





	The Inevitable Heat Death of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just the same team from Defenders of the Earth plus one, but like less murder-inclined and this was written like a year earlier, and technically was a rewrite of something else over four years ago. So, yeah.

Greetings, my dear readers. Before we begin, let us cover the ground rules, shall we? One, never assume anything. Two, act first, question later. Three, rules are useless. This is a tale of lost words and burnt souls. They were not the fortunate, they were not the misfits, and they were especially not the heroes. Take what I tell you with a grain of salt, and remember that there comes a time in life where a choice must be made. Have fun, and do not die.

The earth burned, the dead’s screams lingered in the wretched air for perhaps a bit too long. And still, no help came. Babes in arms wailed, for all the good it would do them. Come nightfall, only their charred little corpses would remain. In time, they would fade from memory as they did from life. Some believed no matter what, the world would not cease to exist, the seasons would come and go, and the planets would continue their orbits. This time, however, it would be different. For once, winter would not be coming.

For eons, the rules of the universe were predictable and dull. One race saw themselves as far superior to whatever else existed in the dark abyss of space and time, and would begin their crusade to enslave every being that refused to bow. Eventually, anger and resentment would boil over, and the enslaved would rise up, defeating their overlords. And for a time, peace would descend on the universe as the rebuilding began. But this time, the arrogant beings had become too powerful, and too horrifically cruel. It was, as all creatures, to be their downfall. They went after the wrong people, and underestimated their will for freedom. The invaders could not be allowed to behave this way.

The universe needed cleansing. And the wars began. They did not consider the fact that there were innocents among them. Young children, and millions upon millions of other species inhabiting the war-torn planet. There was no sympathy for the wildlife of this world, nor the landscapes. Though, regrettably, centuries of mistreatment by their own had all but desolated their world already. They fought for the independence of their wasteland because it was their wasteland to have.

The enemy were ancient beings. Some said that long ago they had traveled millions of miles from the small and humble star that they called home, hurtling through space in a rickety old flying saucer, in search of the one thing that could save their people from extinction. Others whispered of how they boarded warships intending to bring all of creation under their control.

There is no need to fear, my dear readers. Honestly, are those tears? Please. Compose yourself already. This is happening tens of thousands of years into your future. You certainly cannot be considered one of the deceased, I guarantee it. Besides, you are a member of the human race. If you think your kind will not go down without having any say in the matter, you have another think coming. Yes, the last remnants of the human resistance had a plan.

 

Annalisa Abrams had a history of never giving up and never surrendering. The complete and utter shitshow of a war wasn’t going to stop her now. The battle raged all around her, though it could hardly be classified a battle. It was a massacre, plain and simple. A thick coat of dirt and grime covered her sun darkened skin, and despite her utter exhaustion she showed no signs of relinquishing either of her guns.

Cursing to herself, Annalisa fired off another round into the retreating forms. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Whirling around, she didn’t wait to bring the butt of her gun to his temple. The burly figure crumpled to the ground, blood coating his face. They’d said she’d be difficult, but they didn’t give her captors a proper warning. Another figure grabbed her from behind, and she instantly dropped down to one knee. A smaller woman by nature, she knew how to use it to her advantage. Allowing gravity to flip the much heavier body over her slim shoulders, she grunted as he fell before her. Just as she aimed her gun at her assailant’s brain to finish him off, she felt a pinprick at her neck. And the drugs of the 35th century were instant and harsh.

It was cheating, of course. But honor had no place in war. She collapsed onto the blood-soaked ground, beginning to tremble. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a tall figure. Feebly kicking, she didn’t stand a chance.

Halfway across the world, another woman met the same fate. Deep in the heart of the remote islands in the middle of the sea, Valeria struggled harshly, leaving a significantly higher body count in her wake. Unable to keep up with the woman as she raced through her home turf, they’d almost let her slip away. The only thing that saved her assailants’ asses was one lucky dart.

In total, seven individuals from across the globe found themselves snatched from their posts. Taken from their labs, their lives, their worlds. Not all of them went out with as much fanfare as Valeria or Annalisa, however. No real harm came their way as long as they cooperated. And of course, faced with such formidable figures, it was likely that they would. Very likely indeed. Everyone knew what was coming…well at least they assumed they did. And we know what happens with people who assume.

Several hours and three continents later, Annalisa snapped awake. She lay sprawled across a metal slab, placed in the middle of an obnoxiously bright room. Feeling like a specimen, she slipped off the table, padding barefooted to the door, Annalisa resisted the urge to kick it down. Scrubbed clean and redressed in fresh clothing, Annalisa appreciated the gesture but couldn’t help but feel slightly violated. Well, no matter. She had other things to attend to.

Suddenly, the doors slid open with a harsh whirring noise. The leader of the Last Human Resistance entered. Annalisa set her jaw. He’d had a bunch of idiots kidnap her right off the battlefield. This had better be important.

But the leader told her the war was not going well. Most of the population lay dead or dying on both sides. Annalisa knew this, and impatiently snapped at him to get to the point. But the leader would not be rushed. The war was not, he repeated, going well. After a long pause, during which Annalisa resisted the urge to stab the man, he continued. The Last Human Resistance had a mission for her. She was to go back and ensure that things went right. Time travel. Annalisa nodded, readying herself. But there was one more thing. She was to be leading a team of seven fighters to ensure their success. And Annalisa was to have a co-leader. But the Latina didn’t play well with others.

They, he said, called the woman the Dark Beauty, though no one dared to call her that to her face for fear of retaliation. Her name, most likely no more real than the chance of surviving this war, was Valeria. Born and raised in the Philippines, she was one of the best the resistance had to offer.

Annalisa curled her lip, in annoyance, when the resistance said “co-leader” they really meant babysitter. And she didn’t need one. But Valeria was the last person to be trusted to watch children, and allowing her to watch over a group of fighters, Annalisa Abrams in particular, would have been a recipe for disaster. But Annalisa was, the leader said, too headstrong and prideful. If they allowed her to lead six people outright, the deep would never get done. She had the qualities of a good leader, yes. But confidence and an authoritative air could only get her so far. Annalisa was too rigid in her approaches. She needed the creativity and introversion to balance her extroversion and analytical side.

Grudgingly Annalisa knew he was right, but that didn’t mean she had to like the other woman. Walking to the end of the hall, the two rebels were met with panicked screeching, and broken glass. A woman, dressed in the same standard issued clothing as Annalisa, had a lab attendant pinned to the wall, a large syringe just millimeters from his carotid artery. He was violently trembling, and looked ready to pass out. Annalisa rolled her eyes at him, demanding an explanation. He didn’t, or perhaps couldn’t, speak and instead pointed to his lab table with a shaking finger.

Spying a universal translation chip, Annalisa understood. The woman, who up until then hadn’t moved so much as a muscle, suddenly shoved the lab attendant towards the door. He didn’t need to wait for another invitation, and took off running. The leader followed, muttering about letting the two women get acquainted. He seemed far too amused by the situation than necessary.

Annalisa tilted her head. The woman, Valeria, was tiny. She should have expected that. And Annalisa could easily see why she was called the Dark Beauty. Both her hair and eyes were pitch black, and even her skin was browned. She was attractive, Annalisa couldn’t deny it, but that was a moot point.

“You…you already speak English, don’t you?” Annalisa said, finally. Valeria scoffed, as if it was even a question. White people had annihilated her culture eons ago. Anyone who did not speak the “master” language was persecuted. Her native tongue survived in fragments, whispered in the darkness. And Annalisa could easily relate. Spanish, one of the few persisting languages, was spoken in hushed tones, never loudly, and never in front of anyone other than those who knew it. It simply wasn’t done.

Valeria considered the Latina. She’d heard about her, of course. Annalisa Abrams, the Queen of the Battlefield. Valeria had never been impressed. The woman, as she knew it, too easily found herself goaded into things. She was definitely intelligent enough, of course, but preferred immediate action to careful plotting. She would do anything to finish the job, even at the expense of other human lives, yet condemned anyone who carelessly threw other’s lives away. At least Valeria had the self-awareness to know she didn’t give a damn. People like Annalisa Abrams saw the world in shades of grey, yet never stopped to consider the millions upon millions of other colors.

They could, she said, channel their inner politicians and pretend to get along for the sake of completing their mission, all the while building resentment and undermining each other at every turn. Or, she countered, they could cut the crap and agree that they were most likely not compatible and get things done anyway. Either way, Valeria could function just fine.

“I would prefer we at least attempt to forge a working relationship,” Annalisa said. “It won’t be easy with either methods you’ve just suggested. I may not play well with others, but I know how to lead. So, I am telling you to either do your job and lead with me, or stand back and follow. Or, you can just get out of the way completely.”

“Are you kidding, darling?” Valeria scoffed. “I don’t care how we do this mission. We could all die, and it would be business as usual. But don’t think for a second I’m giving up my opportunity to lead my way into front row seats to watch this miserable planet burn. I wouldn’t miss it for, well, the world.”

Valeria stepped closer to the other woman, not bothered by their proximity at all. Annalisa was, but she wasn’t about to let on and be the first to back down. Behind them, the door opened, and an entirely too delicate-looking woman quietly made her way in. Hesitantly, she inquired whether or not she was interrupting anything important.

Valeria smiled, a bit too maliciously, but told the woman they were just fine. She did not turn her head away from Annalisa. Finally, realizing how suggestive this might appear to any observers, Annalisa stepped back. Turning to the other woman, she introduced herself.

“Oh, my name is Liana Lane,” the woman said. She was a frightfully thin sort of woman, with soft blonde hair pulled back in a clip. Not the type of person either of the others expected to meet on the battlefield on either side of the war. Seeing their skeptical expressions, Liana explained that while, no, she was not a typical fighter she knew her way around a weapon. She was to be their primary medical personnel. Apparently, whoever had organized this operation anticipated they would sustain many injuries. Well, they were probably not wrong.

Finally, half an hour later, the last of their group, a curvy sort of woman – originally from the south of Africa – sauntered in. She seemed completely at ease despite the gravity of the situation.

“Terribly sorry,” she drawled, her voice smooth and sultry. “I had a bit of an unfortunate reaction to those ridiculous drugs they pumped us with. Won’t happen again. I’m Nyari Nzeogwu.” From her corner, Liana braced herself, clearly expecting Valeria to make some sort of quip like she had been doing for the past thirty minutes. But Valeria seemed to not even have heard her. Her eyes trailing over the other woman, before quickly flitting back to her face. The only other person who seemed to notice this stood off to the side. She was a tall redhead, with excellent guns. And Liana wasn’t talking about the weapon. The woman scowled, clenching her fists. And Liana was no psychic, but she was pretty sure the woman was jealous. Whether it was of Nyari or Valeria, she had yet to figure out.

“Now that we’re all here, we can start with introductions,” Annalisa said, wanting her team to work…well, as a team. But of course, Valeria had something to say about that. She didn’t, she said, particularly care about getting to know any of them. They were a team, yes, but that was it. Knowing each other as anything more than that would just make it that much more inconvenient when one of them inevitably died out of sheer stupidity.

“Listen closely, darlings. I hope you all realize exactly what you’re getting into. We are not off to summer camp. There will be no hand holding and singing Kumbaya, got it? We are traveling in time itself, and it certainly won’t be any cakewalk. People will die, and we may be among them. If you cannot handle the smell of rotting flesh and blood, I suggest you leave now.” Valeria leveled them all with a single gaze. “Do not forget that we will all be in constant peril, and are expected to be willing to die what will most likely be a painful and humiliating death in order to get the job done. Become best friends if you like, but don’t expect a Viking funeral when the time comes.

 We are going back to several points in time to collect the necessary items. One, the key to the base found somewhere in 25st century Earth. Two, the encryption chip currently protected by a 31st century military ship. Three, the so-called “power crystal” found on the planet Giratisaria. And trust me when I say they won’t take kindly to theft by force. Finally, blood. But not just anyone’s blood. The blood of one, Ms. Agatha Christie.  Now, time travel is a messy, and entirely too complicated business. The paradoxes alone-”

“Actually,” interrupted a short-haired brunette. “Sorry, I’m Katharine Kavanaugh. But I’ve got a solution to that, actually. Normally, paradoxes are the bane of a time traveler’s existence. But years ago, the resistance approached me and requested I find a way to combat them. Going back in time, inevitably we’ll come across someone we know. And if we were to accidentally murder our mothers or grandfathers, we’d cease to exist. And if that happened, were we ever really there to kill them in the first place? But with this-” Katharine pulled out a small pendant. “We are protected from any paradoxes we might and will create. It’s a cryptographic, bacterial cellular cloaking device!”

The others stared at her. Valeria wasn’t entirely unconvinced that Katharine hadn’t just strung words together to boost its value. But if these worked, it would save them all a lot of headaches.

The pendant was simple. A basic crystal design tied to a leather cord. It looked as though on might be able to purchase it at a 20th century street fair. With them on, Katharine explained, they could literally murder their own mothers and still exist without any consequences. Seven pendants. One for each of them in a rainbow of colors. There was only one issue, Katharine warned, before anyone could reach for one. Once they put the pendant on, taking it off would result in all those avoided consequences crashing over them. They would be unable to live past an hour’s time without it. And they had flesh memories, meaning it only worked for one singular person, and no one else.

Red for the redheaded woman called Iryna. Orange for a woman named Delia Drews, yellow for Katharine herself. Green for Nyari, blue for Valeria, violet for Annalisa, and finally pink for Liana.

Liana crinkled her nose. The very principle of these pendants violated all laws and morals, something the others seemed far too blasé about. She glanced around at the others. Delia Drews was an average looking woman with thick hair and an air of apathy around her. But she knew how to handle a gun, and she was the one to go to when needing historical advice. The woman wasn’t exactly a warrior, but she knew the past, and knew how not to repeat it.

Then there was Iryna Illinova. Iryna was a warrior’s warrior. Tall and strong, she’d snapped the neck of the man sent to bring her in without a second thought. Unwilling to just be the action woman of the team, Iryna also was a certified genius. Because really, of course she was. Annalisa, already sizing her up, decided that Iryna would either be her best asset or her second worst problem. Either way, Annalisa resolved to keep her eye on that woman. Already she’d noticed Iryna’s lingering gaze towards her co-leader.

And then there was Nyari. Her casual, flirty attitude had already struck Annalisa as strange at best. The end of the world hardly seemed a fitting time to bat an eyelash. The leader was still musing on Nyari by the time Katharine had input the coordinates for their time travel devices. With a wry warning that it wasn’t a pleasant feeling, Katharine instructed them to press the green button.

Violently, they were hurled through and out of the vortex, landing in 25th century Germany. Because of the side effects of time travel, they’d have to rest at least twelve hours this first time. Time travel had a tendency to fuck things up for a person, and when most of them clocked in at under five foot four, they were in for a long night.

The moment Liana tried to stand she fainted dead away. With a sigh, Annalisa gathered the small woman in her arms. With a wary glance around, she led them about a mile east to their first safe house.

Cursing under her breath, Katharine pinched at her nose, stemming the stream of blood. Even though she’d experienced her share of time travel over the years, it never quite sat well with her. Next to her, Nyari stumbled, feeling vaguely nauseous, and even Iryna looked even paler than usual. In fact, the only one who seemed relatively unaffected was the Dark Beauty herself, Valeria. She walked slightly ahead of the rest of them, scanning for any signs of trouble. The smallest of them, she should have been dead on her feet, but no one wanted to be the one to question it. Her past, just as this tale, was dust and ashes.

The safe house was small. Like, ridiculously small. We’re talking the size of a 20th century Manhattan apartment in the tenements. A college dorm would have been more adept at housing seven women overnight. The room had two bunkbeds and that was it. There was a small bathroom off the studio, but other than that, not even a chair to curl up in.

Gently as she could, Annalisa lowered the unconscious woman onto the bottom bunk. Gingerly, Nyari climbed to the top bunk, flopping onto the mattress with a groan. She really, really hated time travel. There was nothing worse than being unnecessarily ill. Exhausted, the seven women didn’t say much. Iryna didn’t even so much as blink as Valeria nudged her over and curled up next to her on the other bottom bunk.

Katharine, having finally managed to stop her nosebleed, rolled Liana over to make room for herself. Which, of course, left Annalisa. Delia had collapsed on the top bunk, looking completely dead both inside and out.

“Plenty of room up here, your majesty,” Nyari said, though her voice was significantly less sultry than before. Annalisa sighed, but climbed the rungs anyway. Warning Nyari that if she even attempted to cuddle up too close, she’d be kicked off the bed, Annalisa settled herself as close to the edge of the bed as she could without accidently falling. Nyari, too exhausted to deliver an innuendo-laden quip, nodded, closing her eyes. Asleep, Nyari looked almost innocent. Almost.

For the next eleven and a half hours, not a single sound could be heard in the safe house. Not one of them even so much as lifted their head in that entire time. But finally, Valeria slipped off the bed, and pulled up the plan on her watch. They’d already stayed here long enough, so any planning would have to happen at the next safe house thirty miles north. There was a small shuttle a few houses over she’d seen before.

Stealthily sneaking out, Valeria scanned the area for anyone who might try to stop her. As much as she enjoyed going out with a bang, she needed to get this shuttle back to the house and get all seven of them in before anyone noticed it was missing.

Making short work of disabling the shuttle’s anti-theft alarms, she crept out of the holding place, and back down the road to the house. By the time she got back, Annalisa was standing outside the door, looking very much reminiscent of a disgruntled mother waiting for her disobedient child. But Valeria had just secured them a ride to their next house. They could be there in less than ten minutes if they hustled. After an intense stare down, Annalisa finally threw up her hands in surrender. Smirking, Valeria headed back inside to grab her bag. Annalisa huffed. And they said she didn’t play well with others.

Ten minutes later, the shuttle lay abandoned a few miles away from their next safe house and the seven of them were huddled around a small table, arguing over the details of their first retrieval.

“Look,” Katharine argued. “There is only one way we can do this. Three teams, one on tech, one as a distraction, and one as the retrieval. The technology available is ancient by our standards, but top of the line for them. Our communication is going to be limited to a simple earpiece. I can run the show from right here, but I’m going to need help because I haven’t got eight hands, unfortunately. Iryna, you’ve got the experience and intelligence to work these things.”

“I, unlike Liana and Delia, don’t actually have any issue directly killing people. We need me on the battlefield, okay? Delia, at least, knows how this 25th century technology should work, and Liana needs to be ready for when we get back. She can’t be out there with bullets and phasers shooting every which way.” Iryna crossed her arms, knowing she was right.

“To get to the actual key, there’s some sort of code we’ll need to break,” Valeria said. “I need her and her genius brain on retrieval with me. She’s right. Liana and Delia aren’t fighters, and a fighter is something I need on my team. But, Annalisa, it’s your call.” Annalisa hid her surprise well. Wondering if she would regret taking Nyari, who seemed intent on flirting shamelessly with her, into a warship. But it would have to do. Because, quite frankly, Annalisa knew Nyari’s intensions. She knew the woman was a flirt, and knew she was good with a gun. When the chips were down, Nyari seemed like someone who would have her back. She wasn’t so sure about Iryna and Valeria. Nodding, Annalisa strapped her guns – far too antiquated for her liking. But taking more mass back in time with them required power they didn’t have – to her back. Nyari winked at her, but her face looked grim.

Katharine booted up the computers, trying not to feel too elitist when seeing their utter incompetence by her standards. Quickly, she pulled up the schematics of the ship. All four women were to enter through the west side, not the main gate. No, that would be too obvious. Once they were in, they needed to make it fairly far in without raising the alarms just yet. Annalisa and Nyari were to head right, away from the vault with the key. They had to make it to at least the west wing, before “accidentally” being caught. Then, they were to raise hell. Meanwhile, Valeria and Iryna needed to be past the south side wing by this point. If they weren’t, it would mean trouble. Once they crossed the threshold, they would be cut off from communication.

“Don’t get caught,” Valeria helpfully advised as the four women made their way through the west gate. Annalisa rolled her eyes, but Nyari just smirked at her. Finally, they parted ways.

Annalisa felt as though she was walking on eggshells. Every sound, every creak, set her on edge. In her ear, she could hear Liana relaying instructions. She knew, logically, the three women on the tech team could see every heat source on the ship, and would tell them if they were spotted. But it didn’t make the air any less tense. Finally, they passed the point of no return. And almost immediately, hell broke loose.

Far away, on the other side of the ship, the retrieval team just barely cleared the south side wing. Hearing the silence in her ear, Iryna knew they were now on their own. Glancing at the smaller woman just ahead of her, she wondered if Valeria would be willing to sacrifice her own life and safety for her. And as Valeria peered around a corner, she herself wondered if Iryna would throw her life away for her.

They didn’t need to wait long to find out. Getting into the vault was the easy part. As Valeria kept watch, Iryna’s fingers flew across the screen, solving equations and cyphers like it was a Monday crossword. Easily, the safe door swung open, and Iryna grabbed the specified key. Out of nowhere, something slammed into her side, knocking her to the ground. Not even given the time to react properly, they were fired upon. Valeria, who’d been the one to knock her to the ground, cursed as she shoved Iryna back, shooting off her gun.

“A little warning next time,” Iryna snapped, firing her own gun.

“My apologies,” Valeria retorted. “Next time two people drop down from the fucking ceiling I’ll let you know sooner.” She angled herself between Valeria and the remaining shooter, easily taking him down. That wasn’t the issue. Now they were going to have to leave, and though they’d hoped to do so without anyone even noticing they were there in the first place, two dead bodies threw a wrench in that plan.

Not bothering with subtlety, and no longer able to as shouts echoed across the halls, the two women raced down the long corridors, shooting first asking questions later. Iryna, with her longer legs, easily pulled ahead as Valeria watched their backs.

They were almost out when Iryna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She whirled around, just in time to see Valeria dive in front of her, taking a hit at her shoulder. Iryna fired, reaching out to steady the injured woman. Valeria shook her off, raising her gun. They didn’t have time for this, she said. They needed to get out now.

Hurling themselves through the gates, under heavy fire, the two women ran. It wasn’t until they were safely back in their third safe house that their heartrates slowed. As soon as Liana caught one look at Valeria’s shoulder, she pushed past the others, wielding her medical bag. These phaser guns were considered crude by modern standards, and dangerous if injuries sustained were not treated properly.

“Don’t move,” Liana ordered, ripping at the remaining fabric covering Valeria’s shoulder. And for once, Valeria didn’t have anything to say. Clenching her jaw, she didn’t so much as blink as Liana sprayed the healing ointment onto her wound. Phaser wounds were strange things indeed, leaving a burned hole behind. The heat of it cauterized the wound, stopping the bleeding, and causing third degree burns. Valeria could feel the medications Liana applied slowly knitting her flesh back together, and honestly, it hurt like a bitch.

As for Iryna, she stood back, still processing what had just happened. Valeria, the Dark Beauty who gave no shits, had thrown herself in the line of fire. Iryna had the strangest suspicion that had the shot hit her it would have proven fatal.

Valeria met her eye. They didn’t speak, but an understanding passed between them. There were certain circumstances that couldn’t help but end in comradery, and taking a bullet for someone else was one of them.

Moments later, Annalisa and Nyari stumbled in. Though severely winded, they appeared unharmed. Nyari grinned broadly, still hyped up on adrenaline. But Annalisa took one look at Valeria’s shoulder and demanded an explanation. Valeria waved her off, saying that it was just a part of war and inevitable. She’d be fine. She didn’t mention why she’d been shot, and Iryna wasn’t about to open her mouth.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Annalisa didn’t press the subject. Instead she turned to Iryna to inquire about the key. She held it up, finally able to look properly. It was innocuous enough, and many of them had a hard time believing it could be so significant to their mission. But they knew the rules of the game well, and no one questioned it.

They had the key. One down, three to do. The encryption chip, the power crystal, and the blood. And they didn’t have much time. Time travel was a tricky business, after all. Stuck in the 25th century for at least another thirty-six hours, the seven women got to business. There was no use wasting time, and they still had to draw up three plans of attack.

And though Valeria warned against it, they became close. They became family. Three days, but they were running on borrowed time anyway. What were seventy-two hours when the end of the world loomed overhead?

Three days later, they landed on the HMS Andromeda, six hundred years into the future. Instantly they sprang into action. Both Katharine and Delia scrambled off, their hands filled with wire and copper tubing. Liana hurried into the ship, crawling through the tubes to find the chip.

“Hoverboards, honestly,” Nyari muttered, stepping onto the platform. As Katharine had explained it, the safety features of these devices included multiple protocols keeping Newton’s Laws of Motion from applying, and there was no danger of falling off unless the inner wiring got shot. So, in short, don’t get shot. Annalisa eyed the flirty woman warily.

“What, pray tell,” Valeria asked, sounding bored. “Is the reason for what you are wearing? As much as I do so love a beautiful woman in heels and lipstick, and showing a bit of cleavage, there’s a time and a place, neither of which are right now.” But Nyari just laughed. It was to kiss the forehead of the patriarchy as she crushed it to the ground with her stiletto. Which, Valeria admitted, was a cause she could easily get behind. But it still didn’t explain the helmet that made the woman look vaguely like a cat.

With nothing about their conversation settled, the four women took off. The plan was simple. Get in, get the chip, and get out before the place exploded. Katharine and Delia warned them they had a ridiculously small window of time before the place went straight to kingdom come. This time, all four of them were tasked with causing chaos. And really, there was no better team. Nyari, never the subtle type, went in guns blazing. A distraction of the finest nature. Soon, deadly bolts of pure energy whizzed in all directions. When four unauthorized people flew around a military ship, firing with deadly weapons, people tended to pay attention.

“Liana, do you have the chip yet?” Annalisa’s voice cracked through their communication chips.

“Working on it,” Liana reported, plugging in the card holding the virus that would fry the entire system. It sparked dangerously, before dying completely. Smiling slightly, she grabbed for the chip, and raced out, lungs burning. “I’ve got it, everyone head out, now!”

Annalisa motioned for Nyari to pull back, but in that moment of distraction, a stray shot slammed into her hoverboard, shorting out the circuits. And with a scream, Annalisa pitched forward. Falling, she found, was terrifying. For a long moment, she saw her life flash before her eyes. Then, strong arms encircled her, pulling her close.

“Not today, your majesty,” Nyari said, her voice only shaking slightly. Annalisa exhaled, trembling. Nyari was kind enough not to comment, and quickly steered her board away from the mess. She landed at the rendezvous, and Liana instantly hurried up in a flurry of medicines poised and ready.

“Katharine and Delia returned about three minutes ago, and we’re still waiting on Iryna and Valeria. They’ve only got a few more minutes!” Liana spoke rapidly, running her hands over both women’s bodies for any anomalies. “You got all the children out, right? The ones in the nursery?”

“Annalisa,” their coms cracked to life, Valeria’s voice sounding somber. “I regret to inform you we were unsuccessful in our part. We…we are unable to escape in time. You must know, it’s been an experience fighting alongside you both. Iryna is…she’s injured, and I won’t leave her. Our boards were compromised, and I am unable to move her. I regret we were unable to finish out our mission. Time is running out.”

“No,” Liana breathed. “No, no. We have to do something.” But Nyari pulled her into a hug, knowing they didn’t have the time. Ten seconds to detonation. Katharine and Delia, horror and sadness etched on their faces.

“They’re…” Katharine paused, voice catching. “They might be far enough from the blast radius that…that they’ll be okay until we can get there.” But she knew better than anyone that going back after the explosion was just as dangerous. In the distance, the explosion rocked the ground. And unable to help herself, Annalisa buried her face in Nyari’s neck.

“We can’t stay for much longer,” Delia said, finally. But she wanted nothing more than to dive back into the fray, and scour the entire area for their lost team members. Annalisa raised her head, squaring her shoulders. They, she announced in a strong voice, were not going anywhere. Valeria and Iryna were family, and they needed every last member. Besides, if there were two people capable of surviving against all odds, it was them.

At the edge of the blast radius, Valeria struggled to the surface, still clutching Iryna’s hand. Barely conscious, Iryna was just able to let out a sharp scream as she tried to move her leg. Growling in frustration, Iryna feebly tried to move the large slab of concrete that pinned the taller woman to the ground. She did not live through the most deadly explosion this side of the moon only to be thwarted by a stupid rock.

Valeria laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. Then, using her remaining strength, she shoved at the slab. Iryna screamed, feeling her shattered bones grating against each other. Unable to stop it, tears ran down her face. Valeria knew she wasn’t strong enough. Her not being strong enough was part of the reason they were stuck there in the first place. Wanting desperately to do something right, she tried harder. Iryna’s screams grew hoarse, turning quickly into sobs. And Valeria shattered. She’d never felt anything when another person cried, but Iryna was different. Iryna was someone she’d never encountered before. And, determined to ease her suffering in any way she could, Valeria gave one last desperate shove. The slab moved, sliding off, and with tremendous effort, Iryna pulled herself out from under it.

Small, choked sobs shook her body. More tenderly than she’d ever been, Valeria stroked her hair, whispering empty words of comfort. Eventually, unable to stand the pain, Iryna passed out, tear tracks visible on her dusty face. Only when she was sure Iryna couldn’t see her did Valeria shed tears of her own. Slumping against the debris, she allowed her eyes to close.

Two hours later, exhausted and nearing giving up, Delia found them. Her scream of excitement jostled Valeria awake. So relieved to see them, she didn’t even stop herself from smiling. Delia knelt down, searching her for any injury. But Valeria shook her off, pointing wordlessly to Iryna.

“They’re here!” Delia shouted, her voice carrying across the wasteland. Above them, the others flew down. As gently as they could, Nyari, Delia, and Katharine carried the unconscious woman back to their base, Liana flying ahead. Annalisa looked at Valeria with wide eyes.

“Just carry me,” Valeria said, shocking them both. But she was so very tired, and Annalisa simply took the small woman into her arms.

Liana, from a medical personnel’s perspective, knew Iryna had nothing to fear. The blast had, unfortunately, shattered her leg completely, but that was easy enough to repair these days…well at least in her day. She’d injected Iryna with the bone mending serum and she’d be fine within twenty-four hours. But from a human perspective, Liana sat wracked with worry and anxiety. Liana knew the others didn’t think she was able to fight. They were right, honestly. She was a healer, not a warrior. But Iryna was. Stupidly, Liana had thought Iryna and Valeria to be infallible. And now, the taller woman was lying on her table, tear tracks streaked across her face. And the expression on Valeria’s face when she came in, dear gods. It broke Liana’s heart.

But above all else, Liana felt livid. Because Valeria and Iryna were supposed to get the children aboard the ship to safety. They’d promised. It soon became apparent that neither woman ever had any intension to ever do that, however. And the worst part out of all of it was that Valeria just didn’t seem to care, and everyone else seemed to know they’d never actually planned on doing it in the first place but her. They’d just blatantly lied to her.

“Why did you do it?” She demanded, suddenly. Valeria looked up, eyebrow raising at her tone. “If you had never mentioned the children in the first place, I’d be okay because I wouldn’t know. I’d survive. But every one of you blatantly lied to me, Valeria. And maybe the truth would have torn me apart, but I would rather be ripped to shreds again and again than lied to my entire life. How the hell do you live with yourself, killing innocents?”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Valeria said, voice purposely level. Though she didn’t want to have to verbally eviscerate Liana, she was not the type of person to take being yelled at well. Patience was not one of her strong suits. Murder sprees, now those she was good at. “Do not ever think to speak to me like that again. To get this mission done, there are few things I would not do. I don’t even value my own life, so why should I care about a bunch of children who would have died either way? Letting them die, was the kindest thing we could have done. What sort of life would we have left them to, tell me?”

“The kindest thing?” Evelina repeated incredulously. “That was literally the opposite of kind. You left them to be blown up!”

“Oh, and I suppose you think we’re the heroes of this tale?” Valeria scoffed. “I hate to break it to you, sweetheart…no wait, I take that back. I’m going to enjoy telling you this. We are the reason everything is going to hell. _You_ are the reason. There are children on all sides of war, but yet here you are.”

“That’s different,” Liana insisted. “They’re not…they’re not human lives, Valeria. And you know what? When I took this job, they made sure to warn me about the monsters out there. I should have known you’d be one of them.” Valeria froze. She’d been called worse before, she’d even been called that. But somehow, coming from Liana left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Annalisa, who had been listening at the door, stepped in to separate the two women. But Valeria waved her off.

“It’s okay, Annalisa,” she said, deadly calm. “We’re all modern monsters, after all.” She left, not bothering to close the door behind her. Annalisa sighed, wincing in Liana’s direction before heading off after the other woman.

She found her just outside the house. Before she could even sit down, Valeria was already talking. She knew, she said, that Liana was just speaking out of anger. But this entire thing had set her on edge.

“I’ve never been one to care, Annalisa,” she said. “Ever. I’ve seen and made men, women, and children cry before and never gave a damn. I’ve never cared about anyone, but I saw her just lying there and…it terrified me. I don’t understand this. I don’t know why I felt that way. What…what’s happening?”

And Annalisa didn’t have an answer to give the confused woman. She had a sneaking suspicion that Valeria, the untouchable Dark Beauty, may or may not have fallen in love with Iryna Illinova. But telling her that would not end well. Instead, Annalisa just took the distraught woman into her arms.

Two days later, Iryna was back up and walking, and Valeria acted as though nothing had happened. Delia, their historical expert, was hurriedly giving them a rundown on what to do on Giratisaria. They were, she warned, an extremely finicky species, and wouldn’t give up the power crystal for just anything. They would want something in return, and it wouldn’t be pleasant. Their best bet was to just take it, and get out as soon as possible.

They were running out of time, so both leaders had made the executive decision to split the team up. Annalisa, Liana, Nyari, and Delia were going back to 1926 to kidnap and bleed Agatha Christie. Because of course, Annalisa thought, they were the ones who would be responsible for the woman’s mysterious disappearance. The other three women charted a course for Giratisaria. And Delia was already anxious enough sending the volatile women into such a turbulent area. But there was nothing to be done.

So, they split up, hopefully to see each other on the other side. The Agatha Christie team didn’t anticipate any trouble. It was 1926, practically the stone ages. But Giratisaria told another story. The three women landed on the planet, respectfully surrendering their weapons. They were instantly brought before the ruler of the planet. He seemed like a jolly enough fellow, but something in his singular eye instantly told Katharine this would be a long, long, night.

“Your request is rather steep,” he boomed. “Are you prepared to pay the price?” The three women nodded seriously. The ruler considered for a long moment, then slowly spread his lips into a grin. And his request made Katharine’s skin crawl. He wanted the unthinkable. There was to be a party tonight, and the ruler of Giratisaria wanted one of them working on the serving staff. That was fine. That was doable. But then, he requested the other two be the entertainment, and his lecherous grin could leave no doubt as to what kind of entertainment he wanted.

“Deal,” Valeria said, without hesitation. They needed that crystal, and they were not leaving until they got it. Both Iryna and Katharine stared at her, stomachs curling in disgusted anticipation. But they knew it had to be done. “Your majesty, who would you prefer to fulfill each role?” The ruler grinned, pointing with a stubby finger to her and Iryna. And Valeria was afraid of that.

But it was just sex. This strange, strange species no longer even existed in their era. The Giratisarians would get theirs coming. It was just a matter of time. And it would get the three women the crystal. That’s what they had to remember.

They were shown to a small room where they could prepare themselves. Inside, they found explicit instructions on what was expected of them, along with the clothing they were to wear. The people of Giratisaria – king especially – wanted the humans to be smooth, save for that patch between their legs that they’d heard so much about. Iryna held the clothing between two fingers gingerly. The silks would barely cover anything at all, instead simply wrapping around the important parts. Not, mind you, that the two women of the thirty-fifth century were particularly modest. But even in their time, sex was generally a private act.

But before they knew it, they were situated on a pile of fine silks and pillows. Valeria took Iryna’s face in her hand, looking her in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “They expect a show, so let’s give them one.” And they did. Iryna surrendered, allowing Valeria to take the lead on this one. And Valeria was good. Iryna gasped, bucking off the silken cushions. She didn’t have to pretend to be enjoying herself. She writhed, and moaned as Valeria licked and sucked her way down her body. She came with a loud roar, twisting her fingers in Valeria’s hair.

In the end, they were the hit of the party, and the ruler graciously gave up his crystal with a flourish. Iryna took it, not meeting his eye. She didn’t want to be forced to endure his leering gaze another moment. Then, without another word, the three women took off to the skies to meet up with the others.

“It stops feeling dirty after a few days,” Valeria said, sitting with her back to the others. “I-I wasn’t always a fighter. When I was younger, I got into the oldest profession. It taught me how to fight, and how to survive. I’m sorry you experienced that, but it’s only sex, after all.” Iryna didn’t respond, but instead took Valeria’s hand in hers. They both knew it was _not_ just sex.

When at last they landed back down in the 35th century, Iryna finally felt like she understood. Annalisa met them at the landing site. She held out a small vial of blood, looking somber. It was time.

And this, my dears, it the end. The exact moment that the planet was to explode was fast approaching. Everything the seven of them had worked for in the past few weeks was leading up to this moment. They held the world in their hands, and time was running out for everyone. They stood high up in space, safely away from the planet below.

Annalisa turned to Valeria, but Valeria already knew what she was about to ask, and shook her head. They’d known, the two leaders, that not everyone could make it out alive. To rig the deadly explosion, someone needed to be down below. And all those weeks ago, Valeria had no reason to survive the mission. She’d been willing to jump into the pit, condemning herself to death. The others didn’t know. And she would have gladly jumped without them, but Liana was right. They deserved to know.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Good luck. Never thought I’d admit it, but I’ve come to care for you all. But it can’t be helped. This is what we needed to do from the start. When I take the crystal and the blood, I’ll be rigging it to blow. There’s no way up from there. Not in time. Because from up here, the chip and the key will have already been set up. But it’s okay. I’m not afraid of death. Never have been and I’m not about to start now. So, Iryna. You should know…I love you.” And with that, she ran.

“No!” Iryna lunged after her, but Annalisa grabbed her. “No, Annalisa. Don’t let her do this!” But she was already gone. Katharine stood rooted to the spot, unable to bring herself to begin her part. Delia nudged her, tears in her eyes. They all knew the reason for the imminent sense of dread that enfolded them.

Finally, Katharine raced to the control panel, turning the key and inserting the chip. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as code after code flashed on screen. She didn’t look at Iryna, crumpled on the deck as Nyari stroked her hair comfortingly.

But Iryna wasn’t about to just accept it like that. Valeria was the most infuriating, deadly, beautiful woman she’d ever met, and she wasn’t about to let it end there. She was stronger than the others, and easily surged up, running to another pod. Her long legs carried her away as the others all tried to stop her. But Iryna did not need stopping. She shot off, determined to save her love, or die trying.

Down on the surface, Valeria shot her way through the base. The enemy was all around her, but she’d never felt so at ease. She was going to die. It was a strangely comforting thought. The others, high above, were safe and secure. They would move on to the next planet, and continue their quest to dominate the universe. They were ever so good at it.

She reached the final obstacle, and with steady hands, she placed three drops of blood on the pad. Slowly, the door opened. And there, in the center of the room was the slot. She didn’t hesitate, not bothering to prolong her death.

Behind her, she heard frantic footsteps. Just as she placed the crystal in place, she felt strong arms encircle her. Iryna. Valeria didn’t yell or scream. There was no point. And Iryna knew it was a fruitless task. The countdown blared, counting down to their inevitable death. There wasn’t time. There was never time.

And as the world around them exploded, the two women lay in each other’s arms. There was no other place they’d rather be.

And so, the planet of Lidaria was no more. The humans washed their hands of the whole affair, and shot off into the universe, determined to continue their quest. For you see, the humans and our team of fighters are not and never have been the heroes. Oh, Valeria tried to tell us all, but no one ever listened. The human race knew the universe needed cleansing. And who better than to fulfill it than them? They were the heroes, yes, but from whose point of view?

 

But, my dears, that is not the end of our story. Clever, even moments from death and destruction, Iryna pressed a little green button, spiraling them into the time vortex, and spitting them out just moments after her past self jumped ship with the intent to save the woman she’d come to love.

Almost too simple in the end, the seven women vanished off their airship, and into history. Delia, knowing time travel could only ever be strictly a white man’s fantasy, argued for the 26th century. Katharine, intimately familiar with historical technology, knew anything post-22nd century increased their chances of being caught or discovered by their handlers. Because in the end, they all knew the truth. The moment Lidaria exploded, their airship grew abnormally hot. Time, they realized, was up. Not just for the Lidarians, but for them as well. Seven ‘rogue’ anarchists, who destroyed an entire planet, could not be allowed to survive. And the human race was nothing if not traitors to their own. Staying would mean meeting a fiery end. Running and being discovered would mean being tried as war criminals.

But the seven destroyers of the planet had no intention of ever being discovered. The leaders of the last human resistance ordered the end of the world. They sat far, far, away, safe in their ivory towers and passing around bottles of flowing champagne. Upon hearing, however, that those responsible escaped death, the leaders began the hunt.

The seven women split up. Liana, Katharine, and Delia vanished off to the age of Europe in the early 20th century. Though patriarchy, WWI, and constant fear of persecution were not what they had in mind, Delia banked on their white, white, skin to keep them alive. Nyari and Annalisa chose the late 21st century. Nowhere was ever quite safe for black and Latina women, but they made do. And as for Iryna and Valeria, well, they never were one for the easy way out. Utilizing their time travel freedoms, the two women hopped across history, never staying in one place for very long. But though they witnessed the wars of the world, and the bloodiest of massacres, they did not interfere. History, they knew, had to remain just that. Quite a different tune than the women who’d meddled with time to ensure a human victory.

Running, however, could not last forever. As Valeria and Iryna returned to their little home, after a night of watching the Library of Alexandria burn to the ground, they saw them. Soldiers, armed with weapons that had no place in their time period. And Valeria recognized their insignias well. Pulling her lover into the shadows, she silently cursed. They’d been found.

Then, they heard the tell-tale noise of a gun being cocked. Unarmed, and outnumbered, Iryna and Valeria froze. Iryna knew the time it took to teleport away wouldn’t be faster than a speeding bullet from the 35th century. Valeria gripped the other woman’s hand. So, this was the end. Not exactly what she had in mind.

Then, they heard it. The high-pitched whining noise, imperceptible to anyone not intimately familiar with time travel. Instinctively, both women pulled the other down with them, grinning.

“Miss me?” Liana Lane asked, standing behind one of the now-dead soldiers with a metaphorically smoking gun. Beside her Delia Drews nudged another body with her toe. Katharine, she said, was waiting for them around the bend. They had a few others to pick up. Iryna smirked, taking Delia’s offered gun. She’d missed this more than she knew.

And so, the seven women ran. They were great warriors and thinkers alike. They strapped guns to their backs, and alliteration in their names. With blood on their hands, and guilt in their veins. They stocked history in their bones, and genius in their brains. With technology at their fingers, and leadership to play the game. At the end of the day, refused to be the ones to blame.

They were not the heroes, nor the revolutionaries, nor the misfits. The universe needed cleansing. But they did not need villains, nor followers, nor those who belonged. They needed women who would fling themselves into danger. Who would willingly descend into hell itself. They needed people who would die. And when they didn’t…well, the great and mighty empire of the human race had a plan.


End file.
